The Price Of Love
by Kurama The Platinum Zoroark
Summary: A Wiccan in a bland town has too fight a black salamence by order of the piss ass knights, along the way he gets attacked by a shiny ninetales with a curse on it that turns anyone that admits it love for it into a vulpix, and what's worse he starting to find it harder to resist his love for her, but to top it all off, he has a curse that's slowly killing him. Adopted by IZ Techz IZ
1. Chapter 1

The Price Of Love

November: Just a fair warning Pokephillia and TF are in this story so heads up if you don't like that, Also I will probably not finish this story myself so, I will get this started then someone can pm me or an adoption request of this story if they want to. Set cue the disclaimer!

Set: November does not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If he did one of the main characters would actually win a league or grand festival or whatever the pokemon showcase's equivalent is, and ash would actually be at least 13 by now, instead of him still being ten when there is no way in the distortion world this is true.

November: That was a really long disclaimer. On with it!

Another heads up I'm not very confident with this one but you just read this to get a general idea of what's going to happen and who's going to be who and what in this story, I'll tell you the next chapter what can be changed and what can't.

Unknown POV:

I woke from the noise the cauldron had made from simmering for half an hour.

"Crap, I hope it's not burnt!" I said as I took the cauldron out from the roaring fire.

"Owowowow! Damn it that's hot!" I cried.

Then I heard someone knock on my front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't get your shorts in a bunch. Jeez!"

I opened the door to see my patients for the day.

"Wow, that's a lot of people with bones sticking out of them." I mumbled shuddering.

"Holy Miltank! What in the distortion world happened to you sorry lot?!"

At this one of them a young boy speaks up.

"We traveling, too the next town when we were attacked by a black salamence. Can you help us?"

"That ****** again, that's the twentieth time this month it's attacked someone someone needs too slay that beast already! Anyway come on in and let me treat your wounds as best I can."

At this some bozos in a knights outfit come storming up too my front steps.

One of them says to me, "About that Black Salamence… we have decided that you should be the one too slay it, warlock." He says to me with obvious loathing.

I then decide to speak my peace, " well in that case you'll be tending to these traveler's injuries, good luck!" I then run off to get prepared.

-An Hour Later-

"Finally I'm away from that **** good riddance, blah blah blah…" I continue ranting.

If I had paid attention I would have noticed a sign I walked by that said, "BEWARE KITSUNE FOREST DEATH TOO ALL WHO ENTER HERE!" written on it in big red letters.

All of a sudden I get tackled to the grown by what fell like a big furry animal.

I turn and see a big silver nine-tailed fox with menacing red eyes looking at me.

What surprised me the most is when it spoke and said, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TERRITORRY?!"

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Adoption Requirements:

1: Must keep characters' personality.

2\. Must have the main character fall in love with the shiny Ninetales still part of plot.

3\. Main character must still be a wiccan.

4\. Main character must have eventually become a Ninetales himself.

5\. Main character must still have to slay the black salamence.

6\. Must rewrite first chapter and continue story.

7\. The curse on ninetales must at some point infect the human too and somehow help him in the process.

8\. Ninetales must be able to talk.

9\. Pokemon should be able two switch between a quadruped stance, and bipedal stance whenever they want with any transformation.

I think those are my main requirements for what has to happen in this story. Like I said I still think the first chapter was crap but I wanted to start this and pass it along anyway, I'm good at having ideas for plots, just not so good at writing them out.

Please PM if you want to adopt this story TY!


End file.
